


Booking Mishap

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re sleeping on the couch.”You had every intention of making Hiromu sleep on the couch after a supposed "booking error" with the front desk of the hotel.





	Booking Mishap

At the time I had said it I meant it. I was dead serious. Yes Hiromu Takahashi was sharing my hotel room with me. And yes it only had one queen sized bed. But, it also had a sofa bed according to the clerk and I had been completely serious when I told him it was his for the night. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch.” I had told him firmly before even opening the hotel room door. He had manipulated himself into my hotel room and that was as far as it was going. I wasn’t falling for that “booking error” bullshit the Ingos had gotten the front desk clerk to spout for me. I wasn’t stupid. I knew their tricks. Funny how the whole hotel was fully booked with a half empty parking lot. Yet none of his supposed brothers had offered “poor Hiromu” a space in their room when it turned out his reservation was lost. Nope, not a peep from any of them. Only Hiromu’s sad eyes and adorable pout turned full force on me as he bemoaned not having a place to sleep and that he was going to have to sleep in the car all by himself. 

So it was with exasperation and a glare at the others letting them know I was onto them that I had offered up my room which the clerk assured me had a sofa bed available. Only it turns out what she promised was a sofa bed was simply a sofa and there was no way Hiromu was fitting on that tiny couch. I wouldn’t even be able to fit comfortably and I was several inches shorter than him. 

A perfect storm of circumstances intent on getting Hiromu Takahashi in my bed. I really had no choice but to offer half the bed to Hiromu with strict instructions he was to stay on his side and keep his hands to himself. 

If only I had kept my hands to myself I may have escaped unscathed. Instead, at some point during the night, I had plastered myself to his body. I woke in the middle of the night sprawled across Hiromu’s body, hand around his neck my knee between his thighs and nestled against his crotch with my face in his chest. I tried to extricate myself but of course would up waking him when my hand got tangled in his hair. 

“If you wanted me all you had to do was ask,” Hiromu said. Though it was pitch black in the room I could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“I don’t want you.” I told him firmly pushing off his chest only for his arms to wrap around me and keep me in place. “Let me go Hiromu.” 

“You’re the one throwing yourself at me. Molesting me in my sleep.” He pointed out with a nudge of his hips that had his cock rubbing against the knee I had pressed against it. I could feel the heat of his flesh burning into my knee through the thin material of his boxers and the hardening of his cock as it rubbed against me. 

I pushed insistently at his chest again as I protested his proclamation insisting it wasn’t my fault what I did in my sleep. I could practically hear the pout as he released me with a petulant “fine” and rolled on his side away from me. 

I told myself it was relief, not disappointment, I felt as I returned to my side of the bed, clinging to the side of the mattress with my hand to stop myself from sleep cuddling Hiromu again. Eventually I drifted off falling into a deep slumber. 

I hadn’t been sleeping long when I startled awake a heavy body on top of me and a hand in my pajama bottoms. I stiffened as Hiromu’s fingers pushed through my folds, fighting the moan I wanted to release at how good his movements felt. I stayed still feigning sleep for another moment because I didn’t want him to stop. 

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and pushed on Hiromu’s shoulders.

“Hiromu get off me what do you think you’re doing?” I whisper yelled. This time I did whimper as his fingers pushed inside me but his head stayed flat on my shoulder and I got no response. 

“Fuck…” I moaned as his fingers curled the heel of his palm digging into my clit. Involuntarily I pushed against his hand my breath stuttering in pleasure. 

“Hiromu!” I said sharply finally gaining his attention. 

“What?” He asked innocently, his voice heavy and sleep laden. 

“What?” I asked incredulously. “Your hands are in my pants. Your fingers where they shouldn’t be.” My rant cut off as said fingers thrust into me and twisted making me tremble as waves of pleasure pulsed through me. 

“It’s not my fault what I do in my sleep.” Hiromu said tossing my earlier words back at me. “Besides you like it.” 

As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn’t. I didn’t want to argue in the face of how good those fingers were making me feel. Taking my silence as the confirmation it was Hiromu grinned into my neck, pressing his lips into the hollow then giving it a sharp bite making me gasp as he simultaneously thrust another finger inside me. I cried out arching into his body, my hands sought out his hair, tangling in the temping mass as his lips kissed my face and neck. 

Soon both our night clothes were thrown onto the floor our naked bodies pressed together as Hiromu nestled between my thighs his hard cock probing my entrance. I was going to regret it in the morning, especially when he inevitably told his brothers he had gotten me to cave, but tonight I was going to enjoy everything Hiromu gave me. 

His cock hot and hard, Hiromu pushed into me with a snap of his hips and I tugged at his hair urging him to fuck me faster as he settled into a jerky rhythm that had me writhing underneath him. His fingers played with my pussy while he fucked me, his teeth nipping at my neck and my legs around his hips. 

Our bodies moved together in perfect harmony, my heels urging on Hiromu’s energetic pace eyes fluttering closed as I felt my climax crash over me, loud moans breaking the quiet of the night as I shattered around him. 

“I want to cum in your mouth,” Hiromu grunted. “Will you swallow me?” 

“Yes,” I breathed my lips itching to wrap around him. I eagerly opened my mouth as Hiromu pulled from my pussy and knelt around my shoulders, the head of his cock brushing over my tongue as he slid into my throat. I hummed as I tasted myself on him, tart and tangy on his velvety flesh my tongue circling around his cock as Hiromu rocked his hips. 

The first spurt of cum hit the back of my throat and I reflexively swallowed as Hiromu drew his cock out slowly painting my tongue with his semen until he was resting on my lips the last few drops resting on my bottom lip as he wiped the head of his cock on them. I swallowed the salty substance and darted my tongue out to capture the rest of his seed as Hiromu flopped down on the bed next to me. 

I was surprised when he pulled me into his arms, settling my body against his chest and wrapping me in his embrace. I certainly hadn’t expected him to cuddle now that he had gotten what he wanted, but I wasn’t going to argue melting into his arms and quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
